Neumondnacht
by Shibou
Summary: Hermione hegt eine hoffnungslose Liebe, doch da begegnet sie einer Slytherin, die ihr Leben verändert. Was für ein Geheimnis hütet Draco Malfoy und warum verschwindet Harry ständig? - Slash
1. Neumondnacht

  
  
  
** Neumondnacht**   
  
  
Ihr Atem flog geradezu über ihre Lippen, als sie die niedrige Holztür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Das zarte Klicken ging im seichten Säuseln des Nachtwindes unter. Eine kühle, spätherbstliche Brise wehte ihr entgegen und umschmeichelte ihr Gesicht, das gelockte, braune Haar; blies ihr die störenden, wirren Strähnen aus den Augen.   
  
Hermiones Körper durchlief ein schwaches Beben. Schützend hob sich ihre rechte Hand und hielt die beiden Enden ihres wärmenden Umhanges fester aneinander.   
  
Ihr Blick glitt langsam und musternd über den Turm hinweg und nach wenigen Sekunden nahm sie die zierliche Gestalt wahr, die sich kaum sichtbar vom nachtschwarzen Himmel abhob. Hermione blinzelte leicht, versuchte, ihre Augen rascher an die beklemmende Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.   
  
Und sie erkannte, dass es dieselbe Gestalt war, die sonst auch hier oben saß, die Schutz und Ruhe suchte, die die Einsamkeit brauchte, um nachzudenken... Dass es *sie* war.   
  
Ohne es zu bemerken, leckte sie sich über die rauen Lippen. Bildete sie sich es eigentlich ein, oder war ihr Mund auf einmal sehr trocken? Mühsam schluckte sie und zwang sich, einige Schritte nach vorne zu treten, der Gestalt entgegen. Ihr fiel auf, dass diese in gebeugter Haltung dasaß, hockte. Sie wirkte traurig, verzweifelt... verlassen?   
  
Hermione schüttelte sachte den Kopf, zwang sich zur Ruhe, die sie zumindest äußerlich bewahren wollte. Innerlich war sie zerwühlt, verwirrt. Sie konnte sogar ihr laut pochendes Herz hören, wie ein rhythmischer Trommelschlag, der durch einen tiefen, dichten Wald hallte und immer näher kam, immer näher und näher... und lauter.   
  
  
„Du... bist wieder hier?"   
  
Es war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung.   
  
Der Körper vor Hermione zuckte zusammen in Schrecken und Angst. Hastig wurde ein Arm gehoben, wurden die verräterischen Spuren aus dem Gesicht gewischt, die man in der Nacht doch gar nicht erkennen konnte. Dann wandte sich die Gestalt, der Kopf drehte sich Hermione zu, wässrige Augen starrten sie an. „Wer...?"   
  
Stille kehrte zwischen ihnen ein. Hermione empfand sie als endlos und bedrückend. Seltsamerweise erschien es ihr aber falsch, etwas in diesem Augenblick zu sagen, selbst wenn sie das Schweigen somit gebrochen hätte. Etwas sagte Hermione, dass sie nicht den ersten Schritt machen durfte.   
  
„Ach..." Man konnte die frohe Erleichterung in der flüsternden Stimme hören. „... Du bist's, Hermione..."   
  
Selbige bildete sich ein, das schöne, sonst immer so fröhliche Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu sehen. Das Strahlen in ihren großen, braunen Augen. Die Heiterkeit und den unerschütterlichen Lebensmut, der ihr schon vor einiger Zeit den Atem geraubt hatte.   
  
„Weißt du, ich dachte..."   
  
Ganz urplötzlich hielt sie inne. Fast so, als hätte sie sich dabei ertappt, etwas Verbotenes, Unerlaubtes zu erzählen. Etwas, dass eigentlich nie jemand erfahren dufte.   
  
Hermione seufzte lautlos und trat neben das zierliche Mädchen. Kurz zögerte sie, dann ließ sie sich neben ihr auf den kühlen, trockenen Stein sinken und blickte hinab in die bodenlose Schwärze, die sich unter ihren Füßen erstreckte. Wie einfach es doch wäre... Ein kleiner Schubs, ein kurzer Kraftaufwand und alles hätte eine einfache Lösung. Alle Sorgen wären aufgelöst im Nichts, wären verschwunden, ausgelöscht... Doch zu welchem Preis?   
  
Mühevoll vertrieb sie die Gedanken daran, hob den Kopf und musterte die alten Gemäuer Hogwarts, welche unwirklich unter dem Sternenhimmel lagen. Weiter hinauf schweifte ihr Blick und sie konnte die Wälder erkennen, die in weiter Ferne lagen. Wie seichte Wellen wogen sich die dunklen Bäume im Wind.   
  
  
„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?"   
  
Hermione hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, starrte in den mondlosen Himmel, der verhangen war, von Tausenden von Lichtern und Nebeln.   
  
„Du weißt schon lange über mich Bescheid, habe ich Recht?" Keine Antwort, nur eine simple Gegenfrage.   
  
Hermione senkte betreten den Kopf. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich ertappt.   
  
„Ja.", antwortete sie nach einiger Zeit. Ja, sie wusste es schon lange. Wusste, dass *sie* sich verliebt hatte, unglücklich verliebt.   
  
„Schon sehr lange...?" Ein zögernder Blick.   
  
Wieder bejahte Hermione.   
  
„Ah..." Verstehen, Bedauern.   
  
Hermione fühlte sich schlecht. Sie hätte eher den Mut aufbringen sollen, um mit ihr zu reden. Sie hätte sich selbst und ihr einigen erspart.   
  
„Ich..." Ein gequältes Luftholen. „Ich habe es vorhin getan... Vorhin habe ich es ihr gesagt, auf der Party... dass... dass ich sie liebe."   
  
Das wusste Hermione. Sie hatte ihre Freundin beobachtete, als sie zu dem Mädchen gegangen war.   
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mich überschätzt, Hermione. Ich glaube, ich habe alles falsch gemacht... Sie... sie hat mich angestarrt. Endlos lang angestarrt und dann... dann hat sie gelacht. Einfach so. Gelacht hat sie und gesagt... gesagt, dass --"   
  
Ein trockenes Kichern, verzweifelt, hilflos.   
  
„Sie hat gesagt, ich sei abartig."   
  
  
Die Schultern des Mädchens zuckten leicht. Hermione sah, dass sie die Hände hob, das Gesicht schützend in ihnen vergrub. Gedämpftes Schluchzen drang an ihr Ohr.   
  
„Hey... Schhhh..." Hermione flüsterte, ohne, dass sie es beeinflussen konnte. Vorsichtig legte sie einen Arm über den bebenden Rücken, umfasste mit der freien Hand sanft aber bestimmend den Oberarm und drehte das Mädchen an ihren Körper, zog sie in eine hoffentlich Trostspendende Umarmung. „Hör auf zu weinen... schh..."   
  
Die Wut und den Hass, der in Hermione aufkeimte, musste sie mühsam unterdrücken. Zuerst war es wichtig, dass sich ihre Freundin beruhigte.   
  
„Es ist alles gut...", hauchte sie und war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass gar nichts gut war.   
  
Das weiche Haar kitzelte angenehm an ihrem Hals, als das Mädchen den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
„Ist das denn wirklich abartig, Hermione?"   
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln. „Nein. Das ist es nicht... Es ist deine Art zu lieben. Und sie hat deine Liebe nicht verdient, wenn sie so etwas sagt."   
  
Wieder ein Schluchzen. „...Hmm..."   
  
Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen. Das Mädchen, für welches sie so viel empfand, in ihren Armen, das weiche Haar an ihrer Haut, ihr von Tränen durchnässtes Nachthemd, die Finger, die sich an ihrem Rücken im Umhang verharkt hatten und die Schluchzer, die allmählich abnahmen.   
  
Es kam ihr falsch vor, aber sie genoss diese vergängliche Zeit. Sonst hatte sie keine Möglichkeiten zu solchen körperlichen Kontakten. Natürlich, sie waren Freundinnen. Aber eigentlich nur *normale* Freundinnen. Niemand wusste, dass von ihrer Seite da mehr war. Und Hermione wusste auch, dass es so am Besten war.   
  
  
„Komm. Lass uns zurück zum Gryffindorturm gehen. Es wird kalt und die anderen warten bestimmt schon." Hermione bereute ihre Worte ein wenig, denn sie fühlte sich leer, als das Mädchen sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste.   
„Danke." Die braunen Augen blickten sie an, kurz, scheu. „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt... Danke, dass du es immer verbirgst."   
  
Hermiones Augen weiteten sich in Ungläubigkeit. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich das jüngere Mädchen abgewandt und lief über die Plattform zurück ins Innere des Turmes. Hermione blieb alleine am Rand sitzen und starrte ihr mit verklärtem Blick nach.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Fin -   
  
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
A/N: *nach unten deut* Vergesst das Review nicht...   
  



	2. Teil 1: Schüler und Lehrer

Titel: Neumondnacht  
Teil: 1/?   
Autor: Shibou   
Email: shibou@web.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört Joanne Kate Rowling und ich habe nicht vor, irgendwelchen finanziellen Profit mit dieser Story zu machen.   
Rating: noch PG, später PG-13  
Warnings: slash, femslash, depri, sap  
Pairings: Hermione/?, Hermione/?, Draco/?, Harry/? (lasst euch überraschen – Harry und Draco kommen übrigens nicht zusammen ^^°)  
Kommentar: Nachdem ihr so lieb gebeten habt und ich ordentlich Bedenkzeit für eine Fortsetzung hatte, seht ihr sie nun vor euch... Antworten auf Reviews im Anhang, ansonsten viel Spaß und schreibt mir bitte ein kleines Kommentar, egal ob positiv oder negativ.   


  


  


  


**Neumondnacht **

Teil 1 – Schüler und Lehrer

  
Erst als ein zarter Rotschimmer am Osten des Horizonts erschien und den Sonnenaufgang in einiger Zeit ankündigte, konnte Hermione sich dazu bringen, zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen. 

Das schleifende Geräusch ihrer Pantoffeln, die auf den Steinboden trafen, hallte mehrwürdig laut und dumpf in ihren Ohren wieder und Hermione musste sich mehrmals daran erinnern, dass dies vollkommene Einbildung war. Man konnte nicht hören, wie sie hier die Treppe ins Schloss hinunter schlich, sie war viel zu leise dafür. 

Sachte glitten Hermiones Finger über die Fugen der Steinmauer. Die Unebenheiten kribbelten angenehm unter ihren Fingerspitzen, verschafften ihr den Glauben, dass sie sich nicht so betäubt fühlte, wie sie eigentlich annahm. Doch sie wusste natürlich, dass auch das bloß zum Selbstschutz geschah. Sie redete sich ein, dass sie fühlen konnte, dabei konnte sie im Augenblick lediglich die bloße Stumpfheit ihres Körpers und ihrer Sinne spüren. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ihr Geist neben ihr stand, als ob er ihrem Körper voraus lief und dieser nicht wusste, wohin mit sich. 

Noch bevor Hermione einen Gang erreichte oder einen sehen konnte, hielt sie an und musste sich sammeln. 

Mehrmals war sie ins Wanken geraten und sie musste doch nun wirklich nicht riskieren, sich alle Knochen bei einem Sturz von den Treppen zu brechen. 

Den Morgenmantel enger zusammenziehend, ließ Hermione sich auf eine Stufe sinken und zog die Beine an, umklammerte sie fest und legte das Kinn auf die Knie, blickte mit halb geschlossenen Lidern die verschlängelte Treppe hinab. 

Und wie sie dort so hockte, konnte sich nur eine Frage unerbittlich in Hermiones Bewusstsein drängen. 

Wie konnte sie von ihren Gefühlen erfahren haben? 

_Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt... Danke, dass du es immer verbirgst._ Sie hatte tatsächlich erkannt, dass Hermione mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Etwas anderes konnte damit nicht gemeint gewesen sein. Dabei hatte sie immer ihr bestes gegeben, um es vor ihr zu verbergen. 

Sie hatte niemals versucht, sich ihr auf irgendeine Weise zu nähern, Zeit hatte sie nur wenig mit ihr verbracht, hielt es immer für das Beste, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Natürlich hatten sie sich trotzdem gesehen. Und geredet... Hermione konnte rätseln wie sie wollte, irgendwann war es wohl doch zu dem Mädchen hindurch gedrungen, schließlich war sie nicht blind. 

Und trotzdem war es hoffnungslos gewesen. Von Anfang an. Denn Hermione hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie bereits in jemand anderen verliebt war. 

Bereits letztes Jahr, um den Frühlingsanfang, hatte Hermione sich in sie verliebt. Ihre fröhliche, unbekümmerte Art; das kindliche, dennoch fraulich-wissende Funkeln in den brauen, warmen Augen; die roten Haare, die so schön im Wind wehen konnten; die helle Haut mit den Sommersprossen auf der Nase und den Wangen, die sie immer verfluchte, von denen Hermione aber fand, dass sie ihr wunderbar standen... all das hatte ihr fortan den Atem geraubt, hatte ihren Herzschlag ruckartig erhöht. Sie hatte alles an ihr vergöttert und wie sie sich zu ihrem Bedauern eingestehen musste, tat sie es auch noch heute. 

Und dann, als sie etwa einen Monat auf der höchsten Wolke Sieben geschwebt hatte, war sie zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. Hermiones Herz hatte Purzelbäume geschlagen, für Augenblicke, einige Sekunden hatte sie geglaubt, dass es für ihre Gefühle Erwiderung gab. Doch dann nannte sie einen Namen. Nannte einen Namen, der nicht ihrer war. 

Ginny hatte sich nicht in sie verliebt. 

  
Hermione bewegte den Kopf, um die brennenden Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln wegzuwischen. 

Damals war es wie ein Stoß ins eiskalte Nordpolwasser gewesen. Sie hatte Ginny einfach angestarrt, versucht, einen anderen Sinn aus ihren Worten zu lesen, doch wie sie es gedreht hatte, immer wieder kam nur das eine heraus. Ginny liebte nicht sie und empfand rein gar nichts, abgesehen von Freundschaft. 

Sie hatte eine Entschuldigung gestammelt, sie hatte etwas Wichtiges in der Bibliothek vergessen, und war dann verschwunden. Ginny hatte nach ihrem späteren Verhalten nichts an Hermiones Benehmen seltsam gefunden. 

Fortan hatte Hermione versucht, ihre Gefühle vollkommen zu verbergen. Ginny würde sie eh nie erwidern. 

  
Hermione reckte sich leicht und wischte sich erneuert die Tränen mit dem Kragen des Morgenmantels ab, fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch das wellige, braune Haar und erhob sich schwerfällig. Ihre Beine und Füße fühlten sich auf einmal so an, als seien sie in Bleiklötze gegossen. 

Dennoch redete sie sich ein, sie müsse endlich zum Gryffindorturm und lief langsam die Treppen hinab, stütze sich mit dem Unterarm an der trockenen Steinwand ab. Doch bevor sie das Ende der sich wendenden Treppe erreichte, konnte sie Stimme hören. 

Hermione lauschte und schlich so leise wie möglich weiter, als sie die Stimmen nicht eindeutig identifizieren konnte. Jemand musste unten im Gang stehen, allerdings ohne Bewegung, denn die Stimmen nahmen nur sehr langsam an Intensität zu, so, wie sie auch lief. 

Schließlich gelangte sie an den Gang und stellte sich hinter eine Ecke. Sie wagte es nicht, einen kurzen Blick zu riskieren, schmiegte sich nur enger an die Mauer und hoffte, dass niemand an ihr vorbeikommen würde. 

„Verdammt, warum denn nicht?!" 

Die Stimme klang aufgebracht und gedrängt, dennoch flüsternd leise. Hermione redete sich ein, dass sie sie kannte. 

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?", spöttelte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme, die sie Severus Snape zuschrieb. Aber was sollte Snape hier mit jemand anderem tun, einem Jungen – von der Stimme her. „Es geht nicht und es kann auch niemals funktionieren, mindestens so lange, wie du zu dieser Schule gehst und mein Schüler bist. Von dieser unwichtigen Kleinigkeit abgesehen", Snapes Stimme troff an dieser Stelle nur so vor Ironie, „was meinst, wird dein Vater dazu sagen?" 

„Das ist mir egal. Ich--" 

„Falsch. Er wird nicht sagen, ‚das ist mir egal'. Er wird dir die Leviten lesen, wie ich es längst hätte tun müssen, und dich anschließend mit der nächstbesten Heiratskandidatin vermählen. Willst du etwa, dass es dazu kommt?" 

„Soll es. Er wird mir so oder so irgendeine Zicke aufdrücken, da kann ich die Zeit bis dahin auch genauso gut sinnvoll nutzen." 

„Du willst es scheinbar nicht verstehen!" Snape klang auf einmal aufgebracht. „Ich kann dergleichen nicht tun. Dumbledore setzt mich vor die Tür und der Dunkle Lord wird auch nicht erfreut von meiner Beziehung mit seiner zukünftigen rechter Hand sein. Versteh es, Draco, es kann nicht funktionieren." 

Draco? Hermione war hellhörig geworden. Draco? _Draco Malfoy_? 

Der jüngere Slytherin sagte gerade wieder etwas, dann war es bedächtig still und Hermione entschied sich dazu, einen knappen Blick zu riskieren. 

Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie dann von dem halten sollte, was sie sah. 

Snape stand an eine Wand gelehnt, einen Arm um die Hüfte von Draco geschlungen, der wiederum scheinbar auf den Zehenspitzen stand und die Arme um Snapes Nacken geschlungen hatte. Nur zu deutlich konnte Hermione ihre Gesichter sehen, die Münder, die sich immer wieder zu einem Kuss trafen. 

Hermione schluckte mühsam den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. Fassungslos stand sie halb im Gang und starrte die beiden verwirrt an. Konnte das denn wahr sein...? 

Snape gebot Draco plötzlich Einhalt und schob ihn leicht von sich, blickte ihm dennoch wieder fest in die Augen. Dann bewegte er jedoch den Kopf und Hermione musste erneuert schlucken. 

Denn plötzlich wusste sie nicht, worüber sie mehr erschrocken war: über die Tatsache, dass sich direkt vor ihrer Nase Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy geküsst hatten oder ob der Tatsache, dass nun Snapes stechende, kohlenschwarze Augen auf ihr ruhten. 

  


  


  


--- 

  


**A/N:**

Ginny – Das weiß ich zu schätzen ^^ Ich danke dir 

Cara – Dankeschön für das Kompliment ^^ 

Cassjopaya - Danke auch an dich. Und ich freu mich schon auf weitere Reviews von dir. ^,^ 

Mael – Tut mir ja leid, das es Ginny ist aber ich kann dich trösten. Warum, ersieht man aus dem Summary. *grinz* 

Sean – Ich mag slash ja noch lieber, aber femslash ist mal ne Abwechslung. Ansonsten Danke. 

La Rabiata - *rot werd* Danke! Und was die femslash Storys betrifft, so kenn ich auch nur die deutschen auf ff.net und ein, zwei englische. Zeit, Abhilfe zu schaffen... [Ja, das ist ne indirekte Aufforderung an alle Fanfiction-Autoren: Schreibt mehr femslash!!] 

Che Guevarina – gleich zwei Reviews. Danke. Und es werden garantiert mehr, als zwei zusätzliche Teile, ich kann dich also beruhigen. 

Leaky Cauldron – Thanx und wird gemacht. Eine Frage wurde ja schon beantwortet und ob Hermione es ihr gesteht... abwarten, sag ich nur ^,^ 

---   


  
Review nicht vergessen. Danke im Voraus. 


	3. Teil 2: Grüne Augen

Arbeitstitel: Neumondnacht

Teil: 2/? 

Autor: Shibou 

Email: shibou@web.de

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört Joanne Kate Rowling und ich habe nicht vor, irgendwelchen finanziellen Profit mit dieser Story zu machen. 

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: slash, femslash, depri, sap

Pairings: Hermione/?, Snape/Draco, Harry/? 

Kommentar: nachdem ich mehr als 5 Monate nicht mehr weiter geschrieben habe, gibt es jetzt doch noch eine Fortsetzung. Ich habe die Story nicht vergessen, hatte aber unheimliche Probleme produktiv zu sein, mit anderen Worten: ich hatte den heftigsten Writer's Block meines Lebens. Na ja, irgendwann Ende Januar entschloss sich dieser von mir zu weichen, so dass ich beschlossen habe, wenigstens zu versuchen, die angefangenen Geschichten hier zu beenden... 

**Teil 2 – Grüne Augen**

Hermione hatte sich schon des Öfteren gefragt, ob sie sich einfach zu viel einbildete. 

Wenn sie bei Snape in Zaubertränke saß und mit dem Brauen von irgendwelchen Tränken beschäftigt war, nebenbei noch Harry, Ron oder speziell Neville helfen musste, damit diese die Unterrichtsstunden überstanden, ohne allzu großen Punkteverlust und miserable Noten, war ihr bereits des Öfteren aufgefallen, dass Draco Malfoy nicht immer bei der Sache gewesen war. 

Draco war in allem, was er tat gründlich. Egal, ob er sich mit Harry prügelte, irgendeinen miesen Streich gegen Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff ausübte oder ob er nur einen simplen Trank braute, überall legte er eine Konzentration und Willen an den Tag, dass Hermione der Mund hätte offen stehen bleiben können. 

Doch seit einiger Zeit hatte dies nachgelassen. Nun, eigentlich benahm er sich noch genauso wie vorher auch aber Hermione war aufgefallen, dass er sich teilweise anders verhielt. Speziell in Zaubertränke benahm er sich merkwürdig... Er träumte des Öfteren, fügte Zutaten zu spät in seine Tränke, so dass sie unbrauchbar wurden oder vergaß eine wichtige Ingredienz, so dass der Trank ebenfalls reif für den Abfluss wurde. Allein der Tatsache, dass er Slytherin war, hatte er es zu verdanken, dass Snape nachsichtig mit ihm umging. Er verlor nur selten Punkte. 

Doch nun wusste Hermione, dass dies auch andere Gründe gehabt hatte. 

Seltsamerweise war Draco es, der zuerst Worte fand in dieser peinlichen Situation, für die Hermione einige ihrer guten Noten gegeben hätte, um sie zu umgehen. Doch sie waren nicht sonderlich sinnvoll, denn er sagte lediglich leise: "Granger hat uns gerade noch gefehlt." 

Hermione wollte etwas erwidern, hielt es dann aber doch für das Beste, vorerst zu schweigen. Sie musste sich irgendwie aus dieser dämlichen Situation herausschlagen, doch hatte sie spontan keine einleuchtende Idee, die dies vermocht hätte. 

Snape erwachte nun aus der Starre, die ihn befallen hatte, und wich ein wenig von Draco zurück. Jener setzte seinen normalen unemotionalen, fast gelangweilt anmutenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, während Snape überraschend zornig wirkte. 

"Miss Granger, dürfte ich erfahren, was sie zu dieser Uhrzeit auf dem Astronomieturm zu suchen hatten? Wie sie ja vielleicht als Schulsprecherin wissen müssten", er dehnte den letzten Satz, so dass er mehr an Ausdruck gewann. Seine erhoffte Wirkung schlug auch nicht fehl, denn Hermione errötete um die Nasenspitze. Sie war stets darauf bedacht, sich an Regeln derart zu halten. Zwar klappte das nicht immer, woran zwei Gryffindor nicht ganz unschuldig waren, aber dennoch beschämte es Hermione, dass sie nun erwischt worden war. 

"... dass der Aufenthalt außerschulisch nicht gestattet ist."

Hermione schwieg daraufhin, überlegte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Snape hoffte wohl, dass sie gerade erst vom Turm hinab gekommen war und demzufolge nichts von seiner Beziehung zu Draco mitbekommen hatte. Nun, dann würde sie versuchen, vorzutäuschen, dass es auch tatsächlich so war. 

"Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort, Miss Granger. Wenn sie also die Güte hätten...?" 

Hermione schluckte und umfasste den Morgenmantel über ihrer Brust enger. 

"Ich... ich wollte nur allein sein.", antwortete sie mit leiser und dennoch so fester Stimme wie sie konnte. Zumindest entsprach ihre Antwort der Hälfte der Wahrheit, also brauchte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. „Ich brauchte nur einen Ort zum Nachdenken und wegen der Party... wegen der Party sind die meisten noch im Gryffindorturm wach..."

Snape schien nicht unbedingt begeistert von ihrer Erwiderung gewesen zu sein, doch um ihm eine zufrieden stellende Resonanz geben zu können, musste man eh mindestens ein Slytherin sein.  

"Nun gut, belassen wir es dabei." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich gefährlich. "Ich möchte sie heute Abend in meinem Büro sprechen, 20.00 Uhr. Bis dahin werde ich mir eine angemessene Strafe für sie überlegen, Miss Granger." 

Hermione nickte leicht, auch wenn sie natürlich überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden war. Ob es ratsam war, dass sie Snape doch auf sein Verhalten ansprach...? Doch Hermione entschied sich im Gleichen Moment dagegen. Snape konnte ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen, selbst in dem dreiviertel Schuljahr, welches sie noch hatte. Außerdem ging es sie doch eigentlich nichts an, mit wem Draco oder Snape seine Zeit verbrachte. 

Das Stimmchen, das sich hierbei meldete, dass eine Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung absolut falsch war, ignorierte sie dabei großzügig. 

„Draco, geh zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir sprechen uns übermorgen in dieser Angelegenheit." 

Hermione hoffte auf ein Anzeichnen der Freundlichkeit in Snapes Augen, doch er bewahrte nach wie vor seine Kühle, nicht einmal seine Augen funkelten auf. Mit Draco sah es genauso aus. Er verzog den Mund nicht, verengte die Augenbrauen nicht fragend, er zeigte gar keine Emotion; nur der gelangweilte Gesichtsausdruck, der ruhige Blick in den Augen. Hermione fragte sich unwillkürlich, was alles geschehen musste, damit man seine Gefühle einfach so maskieren konnte. 

„Gute Nacht, Professor Snape", murmelte Draco und erhielt ein angedeutetes Nicken als Antwort. Dann lief er den Gang mit schwebenden Schritten hinab und verschwand an der nächsten Biegung. 

„Nun, Miss Granger. Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn ich sie persönlich zum Gryffindorturm geleite. Sie könnten den Nordturm schließlich erneuert _zum nachdenken_ aufsuchen..."

Hermione verkniff es sich, eine Grimasse zu schneiden und drehte sich wortlos um. 

Sie waren kurz vor dem Gryffindorturm, als Snape urplötzlich anhielt. Hermione, die neben ihm lief, stoppte ebenso, schaute verdutzt und fragend zu ihrem Lehrer auf, der sie jedoch keines Blickes würdigte. 

Da ihr von Snape kein Anhaltspunkt gegeben wurde, was denn los sei, ließ sie den Blick selbst schweifen, bis ihre Aufmerksamkeit an der Tür zu einer Toilette hängen blieb. Es war eine kaum benutzte, die eigentlich den Mädchen aus Gryffindor diente. Da diese jedoch welche aufsuchten, die noch näher am Gemeinschaftsraum lagen, wurde diese Toilette so gut wie nie benutzt. Davon abgesehen war es ein weiterer beliebter Aufenthaltsort der Maulenden Myrte. Umso seltsamer war es jetzt, dort schwaches Licht durch die geöffnete Tür fallen zu sehen. 

„Bleiben sie hier, Miss Granger, und warten sie auf mich." 

Hermione zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, hoffte auf einen knappen Blick von Snape, doch dieser wandte sich einfach ab, trat auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie ohne ein einziges Geräusch. Dann ging er in den Raum und entzog sich Hermiones Blickfeld. 

Sie musste jedoch nicht lange warten, bis etwas passierte. Ein erstickter Schrei klang aus dem Raum hervor, eindeutig von einem Mädchen, dann Klappern und ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Rascheln, sowie Snape zischende, leise Stimme. „Hast du dir also schon wieder einen neuen Ort gesucht? Denkst du wirklich, dass dir die Toilette der Gryffindor ein Zufluchtsort _dafür_ ist?!" 

Noch ehe sich Hermione rühren konnte, um nachzusehen, was in dem Raum vorging, kam Snape wieder, mit der rechten Hand fest den Oberarm eines Mädchens umklammernd. 

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass dieser Augenblick so bedeutend in ihrem Leben sein würde, so hätte sie sich alles viel genauer eingeprägt. Snapes kohlenschwarze Augen, die wie frische Glut glommen; der zusammengepresste Mund, der auf Verärgerung hinwies; die dunkle Kleidung des Mädchens, ihre schwarzen Haare, die verzottelt und strähnig über ihre Schultern fielen; die Schatten auf ihrem und Snapes Gesichts; der rasche Atem Snapes, der ruhige Atem des Mädchens...

Doch so konnte Hermione bloß die dunkelgrünen Augen des Mädchens wahrnehmen, deren Iris von schwarzen Schlieren durchsetzt waren und um die sich lange, schwarze Wimpern reihten. 

„Gehen sie zum Gryffindorturm, Miss Granger. Verschwinden sie schon! Und 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!" 

Doch Hermione konnte nur erstarrt mitten im Gang stehen und Snape beobachten, wie er das Mädchen hinter sich herzog, konnte die Schritte der Beiden hören, ihnen lauschen. 

Ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich in einem unheimlich lauten Stakkato. 

A/N:

Ein großes und liebes Dankeschön an Ivine, Leaky Cauldron anno 1985, CheGuevarina, Vanilla und Alagar. Ohne euch hätte es keine Fortsetzung gegeben. 

Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen, obwohl ich mich von diesem Teil hier ein wenig distanzieren möchte: er ist bereits einige Monate alt, nicht von mir überarbeitet worden und vor allem nicht von meinem Betareader gelesen worden... 


End file.
